Sweet Warmth
by scsweetxs
Summary: Raven is sick n guess who ends up spending a day with her? RxB. one-shot so hope u enjoy.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the teen titans characters. I only own the plot.

My first one-shot story. Hope u like it. Its pure fluff. Raven and Beastboy. 

Sweet Warmth.

"Ah...ah... ah ..choo!" Raven gave such a mighty sneeze that it blared throughout the tower and threw her back to the wall. She hit against it and fell down to the ground. The titan crouched on the floor with her head hung low.  Her eyes stared at the murky floor. She hated this, every time she got sick it was always worst than regular people. It was like she was going to die.

            Someone knocked on the door softly and waited for Raven to open up.  

"Friendly friend, are you in trouble?" Raven gave a helpless expression and grumbled. She got up and crawled to open up the door. 

            "Oh my, you look terribly awful?" piped Starfire. Raven wore a grimaced face and her eyes bored into Starfire.

            "You face is red, and your eyes is all droopy, have the cold got you?" Raven nodded and began to sniff. 

            "Should I take care of you dear Raven? Oh I must do. I know the perfect cure. Back home we always made this delicious slush. I'll get right on it." At this point Starfire was tethering on the balls of her heels in utter excitement.  From experience, Raven dared not to try Starfire's recipe so she immediately protested in her stuffy voice.

            "No, Starfire. I'll be fine." Raven then slammed the door. Starfire walked out feeling extremely disappointed.

            "What happened Star?" questioned Robin as he walked passed her.

            "O I think the cold got Raven." replied Star in a gloomy voice. 

            "Not much we could do about it, don't look so down. Cheer up! How about we go out for pizza? We'll invite the others." This brightened up Star's day and she gave her million dollar smile while her eyes dazzled in excitement. 

            "That's a brilliant idea. Let's go."  She pulled Robin's arm and dragged him around the tower to look for the other titans. They found Cyborg playing games in the living room.

            "Cyborg, you want to go out for pizza?" 

            "Sure, just give me a minute. I need to beat this freak then I will set a new record for everyone." Cyborg gave an evil laugh. Robin glared back and gritted his teeth. He really wanted Cyborg to lose. He had the top score but he was really hungry for pizza so he passed up the temptation to play against him.

            "Do you know where Beastboy is?"

            "Think he is still sleeping." 

            "What!!! This late!" Star held an alarming expression.

            "I think it was animal day yesterday, and he went out partying all night to celebrate with the wild critters." Cyborg responded as he stared intently at the plasma TV. His fingers were moving so quickly that Starfire got dizzy just by looking at them.

            "Oh.. well I guess it's just us three. Come on let's go."

            "Why? What happened to Raven?"

            "She's sick."

            "YEAH!" screamed Cyborg, "I set a whole new record." He jumped off the couch and threw the control onto the floor and walked next to Robin then stuck his tongue out to him.

            "Cy... I will so beat you when we return." With that the three left a note and went out.

                                        ---------------------------------------------

            Beastboy woke up and yawned. He stretched freely and looked at his watch. It read 2:00 pm. He gave a startled jump. The titan was surprised that he had slept in so late. Then he remembered that he was out partying all night. 

"Wooh! That was one heck of a party." muttered b-boy. He got up from his bed and scratched his head. 

"Hmm wonder where the others are?"  He let out another deep yawn and began to brush up.

"Cyborg, Star, Robin, Raven! Where are you guys?!!" He started to yell ever so loud that he was actually bellowing. Suddenly he heard a door slam. 

"Who is there?" questioned Beastboy. The changeling crept closer and closer to the source of the sound. He then realized that it came from Raven's room. He went there and saw Raven standing near her door. She looked as usual; irritated and very unpleasant. Seeing her this way, he turned back.

A groggy voice sounded. "Yes, Beastboy" 

"Oh, hi Raven, sorry for the yell-?" But before he could finish, Raven gave another mighty sneeze that blew Beastboy away. She leaned on the wall for support as she suddenly felt life was being sucked out of her. Beastboy stared with amazement.

"Wow that was some kind of a blow... and ewwwww you mind not sneezing on me again!"  Beastboy gave a disgusted look that distorted his face.

"Well you were the idiot who first woke me up with your loud infuriating voice" retorted Raven.

"That still doesn't mean you have to sneeze on me."

"I didn't mean to!" yelled Raven. She was in such a horrible mood that her temper was rising ungracefully. She wanted to sock Beastboy for waking her up. She had thought that there was an emergency and this was what she woke up to.

"Sorry you majesty." teased B-boy

"Oh I really don't need this now Beastboy."

"Well you asked for it for being so nasty to me just now." Without realizing what she was doing, she hit Beastboy on the chest with whatever energy she had. Raven stepped back and knew what she had done and felt mortified. Beastboy stared at her with shock but then realized why Raven was in such a bad mood. She was sick. Her face was flushed and well she just looked yuck. 

"Beastboy ... I am so... sorry." Her eyes expanded.

"Don't worry Raven, just forget about it."

"Really?... I am so sorry ...it's just that I think I am sick." Raven began to have a fit of coughs.

"You think? You crazy, you better get back to sleep all right?"

"Thanks for.. umm.. understanding" She gave a weak smile for the first time and return to her room. Beastboy's heart began to pound very fast. This was the first time he had ever seen Raven smiled and she looked gorgeous. He immediately blushed. He rushed to the kitchen and began to make something for Raven. He knew that she had not eaten so she must be hungry. 

"What does Raven like?" pondered Beastboy. He was bouncing up and down like a little boy.

"Well she's sick, so she really can't eat anything like meat or stuff like that. Hmm.. I know..soup." Beastboy made cream of mushroom soup since he wasn't in the mood to cook a chicken after celebrating animal day.

"Yes.. I am going to add a special dessert just for her." Beastboy bustled around the kitchen and finally finished. Everything was perfect. He carried the tray warily. Just as he got out he found Raven napping on the couch. She had been there for awhile. The sick girl didn't want to be alone when she was ill so she came out and napped on the couch. Beastboy placed the tray carefully on the coffee table and studied Raven. Beastboy looked glossy eye as he glanced at the sleeping figure.

"She looks heavenly when she's asleep" whispered Beastboy. 

Her eyes were closed peacefully and she was breathing heavily. Her violet hair fell over the side of her face and some reached her soft lips. Beastboy hurried to the room to fetch a blanket. He gently covered it over Raven and pulled it high enough to tuck her in. He sat on another couch and watched Raven. He watched the pattern of her exhaling and inhaling. 

            An hour later Raven woke up. Her eyelids slowly opened and the first thing she saw was Beastboy looking at her. She blushed furiously. 

            "Hey Raven, you finally woke up?" 

            "Yea." croaked Raven. Her voice was still scratchy.

            "Here, have some food." Raven got up slowly. Beastboy instantly went to her aid. He held her back and helped her sit up. 

            "You made this all for me?" Raven looked meekly surprised.

            "Yea... here have some soup." Raven was starving but did not have the appetite to eat. Beastboy held the bowl closer to Raven, urging her to eat. 

            "Sorry I really want to eat it, but I don't know why, I just can't."

            "You have to eat it Raven... I know how you feel.. but you just got to eat it."

Raven lifted her hand and attempted to use the spoon to scoop the soup, but she didn't even have the energy to do that. Beastboy caught her arm as it fell halfheartedly. 

            "You are in a worse state than I thought." 

He picked up the spoon and began to feed Raven. The sick patient felt ashamed, but she was really hungry so she let him feed her. She opened her mouth a little bit and swallowed hard. She suddenly felt very happy. No one has ever cared for her this much. She smiled and gave a little laugh. Beastboy glanced at her and gave a small smirk in return.

            "So how does it feel to be fed Raven?"

            "Very nice." Raven began to cough and protested against eating.

            "Not uh, you have to finish or no surprise." taunted Beastboy.

Raven raised her eyebrow and seemed to be interested in the idea of a surprise. So she kept on eating. 

            "How are you feeling?"

            "Much better" sniffed Raven. "Gosh this is embarrassing, you seeing me in this state."

            "Everyone gets sick." Raven finally finished her soup.

            "I want my surprise" demanded Raven in her crackling voice.

            "Here is comes but you have to close your eyes and follow me." Raven obeyed and closed her eyes, although she was actually rolling her eyes up. She got up very cautiously and felt b-boy's hand touching hers. He gently placed her hands on his left shoulder and began to lead her forward.  He then told her to stand still. Moments later she heard snaps and simmering. Beastboy snatched her cold hands and guided her towards the sound then made her sit down. Raven felt very warm and cozy.  

"Can I open them yet?"

"Not just yet." 

She waited for another minute then felt a quilt drape over her. It felt so wonderful with this balmy feeling. 

"Now you can open them"  
Raven carefully opened her eyes and saw the sweetest thing on earth. The fireplace was lit and Beastboy was holding a stick that held a marshmallow.  She turned aside and saw graham crackers and chocolate all laid out. Beastboy was making her some smores. 

"Tada.. my home recipe for making a person well. Smores" Raven gave a lighthearted chuckle and closed her eyes.  Then she reopened them. Tears could be seen streaming out of the corner of her eyes. Beastboy saw the twinkled in her eyes and felt good.

"Thank you Beastboy. I never felt so happy being sick."

"Don't cry Raven." Raven smiled and hit b-boy's head lightly. Her eyes continue to become leaky. She wiped the tears and leaned on Beastboy. Beastboy took a huge gulp and blushed twenty different shades of red. He finally settled down and slowly slid his arms around Raven and gave her a big bear hug. 

"Thanks again."

"No Prob." answered Beastboy causally.

Raven felt special for once as she and b-boy sat huddled near the fireplace chattering, giggling, and roasting some more smores.

                                   ----------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it.  I don't know why but when I loaded this story, the format was messed up. So, sorry if it comes up all whacked. Otherwise hope u enjoyed it. 

scsweetxs


End file.
